The Dark Side Of The Moon
by Wanda-Marie840
Summary: Con autorización de la autora original, aquí traigo la continuación y edición del Fanfic The Wolf Inside Of Me escrito por Vicky Ravenwooch. Summary: Después de Que Edward se va, y de la muerte de Charlie, Bella descubre grandes secretos sobre su vida... ¿Era Charlie el verdadero padre de Bella? Y Si no lo era... ¿Quién es entonces? En trámites de adopción con Wanda-Marie840.
1. Prefacio

The Dark side of Moon

El Lado oscuro de la Luna

Con autorización de la autora original, aquí traigo la continuación y edición del Fanfic The Wolf Inside Of Me escrito por Vicky Ravenwooch.

* * *

Summary:

Después de Que Edward se va, y de la muerte de Charlie, Bella descubre grandes secretos sobre su vida...

¿Era Charlie el verdadero padre de Bella? Y Si no lo era...

¿Quién es entonces? En trámites de adopción con Wanda-Marie840 (ósea mi humilde persona mi gente bella).

* * *

Prefacio:

Ellos se encontraban frente a ella… con sus ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa… desconcertados, en verdad perdidos…

Ella no se quedaba atrás… ellos estaban ahí, exactamente iguales a como los recordaba… bueno, no tan iguales a como recordaba, su memoria no les había hecho la suficiente justicia… eran aun más perfectos que como los recordaba, ciertamente no les había hecho ninguna justicia… _la perfección hecha carne…_

Ella permanecía aun agazapada frente a ellos, esperando algún movimiento… alguna señal… aquello que le diera un indicio y un pie… un pie para defenderse… Algún motivo para atacar.

* * *

Con autorización de la autora, tome lo ya escrito por ella y a partir de donde ella lo dejo yo lo estaría continuando.

No es plagio, tengo la autorización, de tener dudas por favor comuniquense con la autora original, Vicky Ravenwooch.


	2. Charlie, Claroscuro

The Dark side of Moon

* * *

Con autorización de la autora original, aquí traigo la continuación y edición del Fanfic The Wolf Inside Of Me escrito por Vicky Ravenwooch.

Summary: Después de Que Edward se va, y de la muerte de Charlie, Bella descubre grandes secretos sobre su vida... ¿Era Charlie el verdadero padre de Bella? Y Si no lo era... ¿Quién es entonces? En trámites de adopción con Wanda-Marie840 (ósea mi humilde persona mi gente bella).

* * *

Capítulo I: Charlie

Cambios, Claroscuro.

* * *

Bella POV.

Mi vida había cambiado por completo durante los últimos meses…

En todo este tiempo que ha pasado, mi vida dejo de ser normal...

Bueno, tan normal, o en este caso –todo lo normal que podía ser mi caso en particular- como era posible con mi magnetismo a los accidentes... _Mi torpeza genética…_

_Todo volvió a su cauce… a lo que era…_

Simplemente, todo dejo de ser tan complicado desde aquel día en que ellos se fueron… todo se restituyo a su orden natural cuando Cullen y su familia se fueron... _se desvanecieron…_

Había cumplido con su palabra… como si jamás hubieran existido… como pompas de jabón en una brisa de primavera…

Los meses habían pasado deprisa y ya no me dolía pensar en Él…

Simplemente, ignoraba lo más posible todo lo que tuviese que ver con los Cullen y punto...

_Continuo como Él había dicho… Continúo con su vida como si jamás existiera…_

…Era lunes, cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde aquel día en el bosque… desde que todo se había ido al demonio… desde el momento que todo se había transformado en la vorágine que desemboco en aquel cauce tranquilo… la tranquilidad previa a la tormenta dicen por ahí…

Me dirigía a mi casa tan pronto como termine en el Instituto. Había dejado de tener contacto con mis compañeros, y ni siquiera me importaba… me había transformado completamente en una Paria…

Me conformaba simplemente con mi mejor amigo, Jacob, quien fue la persona que logro sacarme de la depresión... Él siempre estuvo y estaba conmigo, y se preocupa por mí...

Si no fuera por mi loca idea de las motocicletas, Jacob nunca se hubiera convertido en mi mejor amigo, y, tal vez, -solo tal vez- jamás hubiese dejado atrás todo lo que paso con Ellos...

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a la casa, y tampoco de que la patrulla de Charlie estaba aparcada frente al porche. Algo que era muy extraño, ya que siempre llegaba a no menos de las 6 de la tarde...

Aparque mi camioneta, una Chevy del 54, justo detrás de la patrulla, recogí mi mochila, y entre a la casa...

Al entrar, todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Papa? – pregunte tan alto como mi voz me lo permitía. No obtuve ninguna respuesta. -¿Donde estas?— Nadie contesto… De repente, escuche un ruido en la parte superior de la casa.- ¿Papa?- pregunte de nuevo mientras subía lentamente las escaleras – Papa, ¿que estás haciendo? ¿Donde estas? – al decir esto, escuche otro ruido, pero este, estaba segura, venia de mi habitación... me acerque a la puerta de esta y la abrí con lentitud… -Papa que haces en mi... ¡Papa!- al abrir la puerta, lo encontré a él, a Charlie, en el suelo, inmóvil... tieso como una estatua… muerto…

La postal no era la mejor que pudiera encontrarme… aquello quedo gravado en mi cabeza… Su cuello retorcido, mientras todo su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado. Al mirar su rostro, grite con fuerza... Sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin ese brillo de vida, pero aun así, podía ver el miedo y la sorpresa en ellos... No supe desde cuando, pero estaba sollozando con fuerzas.

"Victoria" pensé. Ella era la única que podría haber hecho algo tan atroz. Escuche el sonido gota cayendo y alce mi rostro. Frente a mi vi lo que no me había percatado antes...

_"Muy pronto obtendré mi Vendetta, Isabella_"

En la pared de enfrente yacían estas palabras, escrito en una especie de líquido rojizo... Me tomo solo unos segundos percatarme de lo que era... Sangre... La Sangre de Charlie... la sangre de aquel hombre que me había dado la vida… la sangre de mi padre…

Tenía que hacer algo... No podía seguir en esa habitación, sin pensar que era mi culpa... mi culpa y de nadie más... por mi Victoria había llegado a mi hogar, por mi Victoria… cerré con fuerza los ojos buscando alejar de mi mente aquellos recuerdos… aquellas imágenes y por un solo segundo, fugaz, cierto rencor contra ellos surgió, pero el dolor… la pena… pronto lo eliminaron de mi sistema…

Aun sollozando, corrí hasta la planta inferior en busca de el teléfono… Solo se me ocurría una persona a la cual llamar... solo a esa persona…

Lo encontré sobre la mesa de la cocina y marque los números con rapidez... de memoria y sin temblar ni dudar…

-¿Hola?- Al tercer timbre, una voz ronca contesto.  
-¿Jake?– Pregunte casi sin aire, con un nudo infernal atravesando mi garganta.  
- ¿Bella? ¿Que pasa? –pregunto.  
-Debes...Venir...Por...favor...- dije con desesperación. Sin poder aguantar más, comencé a llorar con fuerza.

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿Estás llorando?-  
-Ven... Por favor...- y así, sin más, caí en una profunda oscuridad...

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Ring… Ring… ¡RING!  
El teléfono sonaba a lo lejos...

-¡Jacob! ¿Podrías contestar? ¡Es que estoy un poco ocupado!- Grito Billy desde su lugar… en algún rincón perdido de la casa con vaya a saber quién que cosa… su padre ciertamente algunas veces lo desconcertaba.

-¡Ya voy!- Conteste, mientras me levantaba e iba en busca del teléfono, abandonado la tranquilidad de mi habitación y de mi mente… de mis pensamientos que tenían nombre y apellido…

-¿Hola?- Conteste.

-¡¿Jake?!-Se escucho una voz triste y ronca... la razón por la que había estado encerrada tanto tiempo en su habitación todo estos días…

-¿Bella?- Pregunte extrañado...

-Debes... venir... Por favor- Escuche que decía, mientras sollozaba, algo dentro de mí se rompió a escucharla así… ni cuando los chu… sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en ello… Bella, Bella lo necesitaba.

-¿Pero que pasa?- Pregunte preocupado... nunca la había escuchado tan dolida. _¿Tendría que ver con los Chupasangres? No... Ella ya lo había superado...eso se había dado cuenta hace tiempo… ¿verdad no? Entonces, ¿que sucedía?_ -¿Porque estas llorando? Bella, ¡contesta!-

-Ven... ¡Por favor!- Dijo, antes de que la línea se cortara...

Me tomo solo unos segundos comprender que debía hacer. Deje el teléfono caer con un ruido estruendoso, y corrí hacia al auto con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Jacob! ¿Quién era?- Escuche mi padre gritar, mientras se acercaba.- ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto con un semblante extrañado.

-A casa de Bella.- Dije con voz seca mientras encendía el auto y aceleraba.

_"¿Que habrá pasado para que Bella llamase así?..."_ Pensé. _"... y más de esa forma...tan desesperada..."_

Mi mente corría con velocidad, tratando de encontrar la razón de su llamada, mientras me acercaba más y más a la casa...

Tan pronto me baje del auto en casa del Jefe Swan, lo primero de lo que me pude percatar fue en un olor extraño... Lo había olido antes, y no tenía ninguna duda de que era... Sangre... pero también… también había algo mas… una esencia dulce… demasiado dulce, tanto que me obligo a fruncir la nariz… apestaba… era… era insoportable, pero por Bella… por Bella cualquier cosa.

Rápidamente, avance hacia el interior de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y los olores se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Los seguí tan rápido como estuve en el interior de la casa, que desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto mi segundo hogar, lo que me llevo hasta llegar a la habitación de Bella, donde todos los olores se concentraban con más fuerza… el olor a sangre era nauseabundo pero era contrarrestado por el otro… ninguno me generaba ningún alivio…

"_¿Dónde estás Bella?"..._Preocupado y acelerado, abrí la puerta y lo que vi dentro fue lo más espantoso que jamás había visto... Charlie... el mejor amigo de su padre… uno de los encargados de la seguridad de Fork… por todos los ancestros…

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, buscando a Bella, la cual no encontraba...

-¡Bella!— Grite al verla en el suelo del comedor, desmayada. Avance hacia ella, la levante rápidamente, y la llevaba hacia el auto. Necesitaba atención médica urgente y Charlie… y Charlie… sacudió pronto la cabeza alejando aquello, no era momento de ponerse así… Bella lo necesitaba. Tan pronto como la deje en el auto, corrí hacia el bosque, y entre en fase.

-"_Que suerte... Sam está en Fase_..."- un suspiro de alivio escapo de mi fauces. –"_¡SAM!_"- llame a través de la conexión que tenia la manada, pronto tuve una respuesta.

-"_¿Que pasa Jacob?_"_- _cuestiono el Alfa al notar mi tono y mis ánimos revolucionados… de vez, en vez la idea de que aquello estuviera relacionado con Bella se cruzaba por su cabeza… siempre tan asertivo.

-"_Necesito que vengan a la casa del Jefe Swan, y suban rápidamente al segundo piso. ¡YA!_"- gruñí apresurado. –"_necesito que vean algo_…"

-"_¿Por que?_"_-_ quiso saber.

-"_¡Solo vengan!"-_ apremie algo acelerado.

-"_Iremos de inmediato_"- acepto antes que cerrara la conexión. Pronto, me apresure para salir de fase y volví al auto, de lejos se escuchaban unos aullidos ensordecedores que se acercaban en nuestra dirección.

-"_Gracias por entender Sam_"- agradecí ante de pisar el acelerador y ponernos en marcha a la reserva… allí la podrían atender mejor… un ultimo vistazo a la casa y luego a ella… aun se encontraba inconsciente… con su rostro lleno de evidencias del shock sufrido minutos antes… aun se lograba ver en su rostro pequeños rastros de los caminos que habían dejado las lagrimas a su paso y algunas que aun seguían intactas… -"_Debes ser fuerte Bella… ahora más que nunca_"- acaricie su cabello y la acomode mejor antes de ponernos en marcha… lo más seguro es que ya mi padre nos estuviera esperando…

* * *

Hasta acá tienen lo escrito por la autora original, Victoria, ahora mismo me voy a poner a escribir los capitulos subsiguientes. Voy a tratar de no dejar mucho tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo pero tengan en cuenta que a de más de esta, tengo otras dos historias que terminar, y también esta el trabajo y la facu pero voy a tratar de ser puntual.


	3. GoodBye

The Dark side of Moon

El Lado oscuro de la Luna

* * *

Con autorización de la autora original, aquí traigo la continuación y edición del Fanfic The Wolf Inside Of Me escrito por Vicky Ravenwooch.

Summary:

Después de Que Edward se va, y de la muerte de Charlie, Bella descubre grandes secretos sobre su vida...

¿Era Charlie el verdadero padre de Bella? Y Si no lo era...

¿Quién es entonces? En trámites de adopción con Wanda-Marie840 (ósea mi humilde persona mi gente bella).

* * *

**Capítulo II: GoodBye**

* * *

"_Otro ataque. La Bestia de Fork sigue suelta"_

_Como muchos sabrán, hace ya casi unos dos meses el pueblo entero se vio conmovido por la defunción de una de sus figuras más importantes, el Sheriff Charles Swann, quien había sido encontrado en pasado 28 de Diciembre asesinado en el interior de su domicilio por su hija, Isabella Swann, cuando esta regresaba del instituto._

_Las pericias que se elevaron en torno al episodio había arrojado un panorama desalentador, una bestia, porque otra denominación a este ser no se le puede dar, había dejado a una hija sin su padre, sin su familia en todo el pueblo. _

_La noticia de la defunción del Sheriff corrió por todo el estado y millones de expertos en casos escabrosos como este en particular se han comenzado a radicar en el pueblo, trayendo también consigo algunas figuras de prensa, lo que, aparentemente, asusto a este ser y lo obligo a retirarse por dos meses, hasta ahora._

_Hace pocas horas el nuevo Sheriff del pueblo, el agente Maxwell Cornwall anuncio el hallazgo de un nuevo cuerpo en los límites del pueblo, la identidad por respeto ha sido protegida, en las mismas condiciones que el cuerpo de Swann._

Sin muchos ánimos arrojo el periódico sobre la mesada. No tenía ganas de seguir leyendo, era una estupidez que la policía pensase que podían atrapar a ese asesino, o mejor dicho, asesina. Un bufido exasperado escapo de mis labios antes de regresar la atención a mi tarea de aquel momento, preparar el desayuno.

-¿Algo que valga la pena en el diario?- quiso saber Billy entrando en la cocina. Desde que había encontrado a su padre así, no había tenido el coraje suficiente para regresar a la casa y, desde entonces, había aceptado quedarse con Jacob y Billy… cualquier cosa era mejor antes que regresarse con su madre.

-Solo más de lo mismo… si tan solo ayer hubiéramos actuado más rápido tal vez…- una mano en su brazo la hizo voltear para ver al padre de su amigo y su expresión seria.

-No debes apresurarte Bella, aun recién estas descubriendo tu forma… son demasiadas cosas aun… tómalo con calma… ya pronto encontraremos a la asesina de tu padre…

_-"¿Tomarlo con calma?"-_ me cuestione regresando mi atención al desayuno. _–"¿Así no más? ¿Tomarlo con calma? ¿Cómo demonios piensa que puedo tomarlo con calma?"-_

-Bella…- advirtió Billy como si leyera mis pensamientos. Mis ojos se desviaron a mis manos y vi que estaba temblando, por lo que me obligue a respirar varias veces, como me había enseñado Jake, antes de, intentar, volver a preparar el desayuno… pero los temblores no se iban… como tampoco mi ira.

_-"¿Cómo demonios quería que me calmara después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo podía tener la cara de decirme eso? ¿Cómo me puedo calmar después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila cuando por solo unos pocos segundos podríamos haber evitado una muerte más?_"- los temblores se volvieron cada vez más violentos… desde lejos me llego la voz de Billy llamando a Jacob, pero no me detuve en prestarle atención, simplemente deje lo que estaba haciendo y salí fuera, dejando que la lluvia me empapara antes de perderme en la oscuridad y que mi lado oscuro saliera…

Abrí los ojos y nuevamente me encontré con un mundo, mi mundo ahora, mucho más brillante, mucho más real…

-"¿_Bella_?"- en mi nueva forma, forma que había adoptado hacia ya dos meses, desde que toda mi vida se había vuelto una montaña rusa, me gire y encare a mi amigo y mi hermano ahora.

-"_Lo siento_…"- me disculpe mientras bajaba mi cabeza en señal de rendición. –"_sé que tengo que cuidar mi temperamento pero es que al ver las noticias… y recordar lo de ayer…_"- alce la cabeza y grite, de mi garganta salió un aullido lleno de dolor, mi dolor, que pronto fue coreado por otros, en señal de apoyo… ellos ahora eran mi familia… ahora era una más de la manada… cuanto podía cambiar la vida de un día para el otro.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de mis labios al ver que estaba bien. Aun me resultaba extraño saber que ella era una más del grupo, que, por una de esas tardes de borrachera que había tenido alguna vez el padre de Jared, el viejo Tom, en la que había terminado con René… sonreí al recordar la expresión que había tenido al escuchar el relato de esa noche de parte de su madre…

A pesar de todo se lo había tomado bastante bien… el hecho que fuera también una más de la manada, la segunda mujer después de Leah – antes que llegaran las hermanas mysteria-, pero él la conocía bien, sabía que muy en el fondo ella se estaba tragando todo por orgullo.

_-"¿Bella?_"- llame, ella se giro mostrándome su rostro lobuno cubierto por un pelaje castaño rojizo por todo su cuerpo menos en las patas y su rostro, a de más del final de su cola, donde el pelaje perdía cualquier tonalidad para convertirse en un blanco pulcro… sus ojos marrones se fijaron en los míos antes de bajar la cabeza avergonzada… hasta se la podía imaginar sonrojada…

-"_Lo siento_…"- se disculpo mientras bajaba su cabeza. –"_sé que tengo que cuidar mi temperamento pero es que al ver las noticias… y recordar lo de ayer_…"- alzo la cabeza y de su garganta salió un aullido lleno de dolor, su dolor, que pronto fue coreado por otros, por el mío también, en señal de apoyo… ahora éramos su familia… ahora era una más de la manada…

Cuando los aullidos se perdieron en el viento asentí en señal de entendimiento… en señal de apoyo a su dolor, sabía que con el aullido colectivo había estado más que claro que toda la manada la apoyaba y que sentía su furia… no era para menos… la noche anterior habíamos estado tan cerca de haberla encontrado y atrapado… pero como siempre aquella sanguijuela se nos escurría… pero esa había sido la última… ya no mas… la encontrarían y la exterminarían de una vez… por la memoria de Charlie y por el bien de uno de sus miembros.

La entendía a la perfección, él también quería vengar la muerte de Charlie, pero ella tenía que ser fuerte…

Aun recordaba como se había transformado por primera vez… cuando había descubierto la verdad sobre sus orígenes…

_**Flash Back**_

_**El entierro había acabado hacia ya algunas horas y todos ahora estaban pasando tiempo en la casa Swann, dándole sus condolencias a la "huerfanita" y a René quien había tomado el primer avión al enterarse de esto con intención de llevarse a Bella con ella…**_

_**Todo iba tranquilo… tranquilo hasta que…**_

_**-… pobrecita… pobrecita… igual, déjame decirte Amanda que es demasiada confidencia ¿no te parece? Al año que esta chiquilla llega su padre muere en circunstancias sospechosas…- comento en murmullo una de las viejas chismosas de la ciudad, si no recordaba mal era la señora Stanley.**_

_**-¡Pero Danna!- recrimino quien respondía al nombre de Amanda, otra de las chismosas. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Esas acusaciones son demasiado serias…**_

_**-Pero no infundadas… desde que el novio la dejo, mi Jessica asegura que se ha vuelto extraña, depresiva y hasta violenta…- hasta ahí pude escuchar… algo en mi interior me dijo que la buscara y así lo hice, notando que un extraño olor comenzaba a salir de ella, no algo desagradable sino familiar… como el que sentía del resto de la manada… la seguí a fuera, preocupada por su estado, ignorando que era imposible que ella hubiera escuchado la conversación que esas dos arpías tenían salvo que tuviera el oído sobre desarrollado, hasta que la vi adentrarse en el bosque.**_

_**-¡Bella!- llame, adentrándome tras sus pasos hasta un claro donde aquel olor se hacía más fuerte… me preocupe pensando que tal vez podría ser alguno de la manada, no porque le pudieran hacer daño, pero… uno nunca sabe. -¡Bella!- llame y un movimiento desde los matorrales me hizo voltear para ver emerger una cabeza castaña peluda… mucho… era un lobo, pero no era alguien de la manada… ¿acaso podría ser que en Fork…? Deseche la idea prontamente antes de acercarme al animal, tal vez hasta me ayudara. -¿Has visto a una muchachita castaña por aquí amigo?- le cuestione acariciando detrás de sus orejas. La cabeza de animal se movió de forma afirmativa y en nada me encontré siguiéndolo hasta otro claro donde él se comenzó a mover… ella mejor dicho… algo inquita, como si trata de ¿escribir? En la tierra… me acerque a ella y trague fuerte al notar lo que había en la tierra.**_

_Jake ayúdame… soy Bella…_

_**Mire incrédulo al animal.**_

_**-¿Bella?- este asistió ante mi asombro. -¿Pero… pero?- ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.**_

_**Flash Bach Ende**_

Ni bien ella recupero su forma y le traje algo de ropa ella se apresuro a explicarme que desde que había visto a Charlie… en ese estado… había comenzado a tener sueños extraños y empezado a sentir todo de una manera más nítida… le explique que aquellos eran los síntomas de la proximidad de la primer transformación… también menciono la fiebre, infaltable, lo que me hizo recriminarme el no haber estado más atento ante esto, pero que podía hacer…

Cuando todos se fueron nos acercamos a mi padre y a los ancianos, quienes hablaban con René en susurros que se detuvieron cuando notaron que nos acercábamos, no pudimos sacar nada en claro… en la noche muchas verdades salieron a la luz con una que tenia mayor importancia, Bella era una más de la manada.

-"_Debes tranquilizarte Bella_…"- le pedí. –"_si sigues así alertaras a la gente del pueblo y pensaran que somos nosotros los culpables… de esta noche no pasa… te lo aseguro… ya tenemos todo planeado_"- ella me observo incrédula. –"_de eso te quería hablar anoche… tenemos su nido… de esta noche no pasa…_"- le asegure. –"_de esta noche no pasa_"-

* * *

**Bella POV**

Luego que me tranquilice y Jake me trajo una muda de ropa regresamos a la casa y de ahí nos dirigimos al instituto de la Push, después de todo lo que había pasado el viejo Tom y René se había puesto en acuerdo para no obligarme a regresar al instituto de Fork, y, como ya estaba viviendo en la reserva y era una más de la manada no quedo duda que mi lugar era en el instituto de la Push.

El día paso sin muchos sobresaltos, varias veces Jared, Paul y Leah que iban conmigo a la gran mayoría de clases me tuvieron que frenar de transformarme en medio del aula, pero mas allá de aquello no hubo ningún inconveniente… la jornada educacional termino a las 14hs y la manada pronto se dirigió a la vieja constructora donde estaba Sam, para poder preparar todo para la barbacoa y la fiesta en la playa.

Desde que cruzamos el portón de la constructora notamos que había cierta tensión entre los otros trabajadores y Sam, nuestro alfa, al parecer una simple discusión, pero pronto supimos que era algo diferente… aquel olor dulzón eh irritante lo indicaba…

Jacob, como segundo al mando nos indico que nos separáramos, con Embry y Paul nos dirigimos por la zona oeste que daba al mar para evitar cualquier posible huida de nuestro enemigo. Jacob con Leah y Seth iban por el norte, Collin, Quill y Brandy por el sur y Jared, Kari y Lucy –las famosas hermanas mysteria- por el este…

A medida que nos acercamos escuchamos los ruidos de la pelea, los gruñidos de Sam y sus pensamientos agradecidos al saber que estábamos allí… Jacob también se había encargado de llamar a los otros miembros de la manada que no tardarían en llegar, mientras, nosotros nos encargaríamos de esa maldita sanguijuela… un aullido similar a una risa me llego desde el otro lado del perímetro, Lucy se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

-"_Sanguijuela, sanguijuela…. ¡Hey! ¡No trajimos sal!_"- se quejo mentalmente esta.

_-"¿Y para que querríamos sal?_"- cuestione, sabiendo que lo que se aproximaba era una broma, obviamente con intenciones de aligerar el ambiente… esas dos eran un caso perdido.

-"_No la escuches Bells_…"- me advirtió Hikari. –"_Demasiada azúcar en sangre_"- Jake nos mando pronto a callar y pronto llegamos al epicentro del enfrentamiento, Sam luchaba con fiereza contra no otra que Victoria, quien no estaba sola, allí también estaba Laurent, como siempre infaltable, y uno nuevo… rubio y algo parecido a James… un parecido muy lejano claro esta… según oímos se llamaba Riley…

Jake nos organizo nuevamente mentalmente y pronto logramos deshacernos de los pesos extras –léase por Laurent y el neófito- quedando solo Victoria para todos nosotros… el resto de la manada había llegado, éramos un total de 20 lobos contra una sola sanguijuela. Victoria sabía que era su final, pero eso no evito que se enfrentara a todos nosotros… mala elección… antes que pudiéramos decir Push, la cabeza de Victoria fue separada del resto de su cuerpo y prendida fuego…

-"_Te lo dije Bella… de esta noche no pasaba_…"- me aseguro Jake desde su forma lupina, con una sonrisa entre sus fauces. También sonreí… por fin había terminado con aquella que me había convertido en lo que era ahora y que me había quitado a aquella persona que por tantos años había considerado, y aun lo seguía haciendo, como mi padre… pero ya no solo sonreía por aquello, sino que por, por fin, erradicar cualquier recuerdo de los Cullen de Fork… ya no mas sanguijuelas en el pueblo… ya no mas su recuerdo en algún lugar… Jake me felicito al igual que toda la manada, que toda mi familia… Lucy salto encima mío para comenzar a hacer una lucha de mentira… el resto pronto se unió, y así por fin cerré un capitulo de mi vida… pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que esta no era la última vez que veríamos vampiros en Fork… algo, lamentablemente, me lo asegura…

* * *

**Alice POV**

_Aquello no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? De seguro que solo estaba con ese pulgoso de su amigo… seguro que era eso ¿no? Que no la viera no significaba que ella estuviera… ¡No! Me negaba a creerlo… ella…ella le había prometido seguir… ella no podía…_Una y mil veces trate de buscarla con mi don pero nada surtía efecto… mi pobre Jazz no paraba de enviarme señales, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero… ¿Cómo podía? Ella… Bella, MI AMIGA, estaba desaparecida… como… como si estuviera… ¡NO! Me niego a creer eso… ella no podía ¿verdad? No… no… ¡No!

* * *

Otro capítulo más que se suma a esta bella historia… sorpresa, sorpresa, espero que este encaminada en su idea original señorita Victoria… en verdad quería innovar un poco… leí varias historias en las que Bella era vampiro, o en la que todos eran humanos, o en la que alguien de la manada imprimía en ella y me pregunte ¿Por qué no hacemos que Bella sea una más de la manada? Entonces, gracias a la enviada señora Victoria, quien pidió ayuda y yo socorrí prontamente, sale esto, que –espero- haga justicia a la idea original… solo me queda hacer una pregunta doña Victoria ¿Usted pensaba hacer relación amorosa entre Embry y Bella? Y si era así ¿Me permitiría cambiar la pareja principal?

Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y en nada ya me pongo a escribir el próximo… si preguntan duración… será hasta donde me lleve la inspiración… tengo muchos caminos mi gente bella, y todos me arrojan a un perfecto Paris que ninguna escalera al cielo hubiera logrado imitar.

Luxzbelle (Wanda-Marie840)

PD: Si tienen alguna idea, o quieren hacer algún aporte, no tengo los mensajes activados por lo que les pido que me las hagan llegar por review ¿Si?


	4. Breathe

_**The Dark side of Moon**_

_**El Lado oscuro de la Luna**_

* * *

Con autorización de la autora original, aquí traigo la continuación y edición del Fanfic The Wolf Inside Of Me escrito por Vicky Ravenwooch.

Summary:

Después de Que Edward se va, y de la muerte de Charlie, Bella descubre grandes secretos sobre su vida...

¿Era Charlie el verdadero padre de Bella? Y Si no lo era...

¿Quién es entonces? En trámites de adopción con Wanda-Marie840 (ósea mi humilde persona mi gente bella).

* * *

**Alice POV**

_Aquello no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? De seguro que solo estaba con ese pulgoso de su amigo… seguro que era eso ¿no? Que no la viera no significaba que ella estuviera… ¡No! Me negaba a creerlo… ella…ella le había prometido seguir… ella no podía…_Una y mil veces trate de buscarla con mi don pero nada surtía efecto… mi pobre Jazz no paraba de enviarme señales, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero… ¿Cómo podía? Ella… Bella, MI AMIGA, estaba desaparecida… como… como si estuviera… ¡NO! Me niego a creer eso… ella no podía ¿verdad? No… no… ¡No!

* * *

_**Capítulo III: Breathe**_

_¿Asesino o Bestia?_

_En las últimas horas miembros del equipo de guardabosque de la reserva india La Push, han informado que varios cazadores furtivos han vislumbrado al posible asesino del sheriff Swann y del joven explorador hallado hace 3 meses en las mismas condiciones que Swann. _

_Las pericias del avistamiento concuerdan con los posibles sospechosos de esas dos muertes y alejan cualquier sospecha de algún miembro del pueblo. (Continua en la pagina 16)_

-Por fin…- una sonrisa acompaño mis palabras mientras botaba el periódico sobre la encimera… al parecer todo se había acabado.

* * *

9 meses después.

Todo comenzaba a regresar a su curso normal. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la perdida de Charlie, un año para ser exactos, y después de tanto tiempo recién volvía a la casa que me trajo tantas cosas a mi vida, buenas y malas, acompañada por Phil y René, y mi futura hermana o hermano, que crecía segura y feliz en el vientre ya abultado de 4 meses de ella.

-Hogar, dulce hogar…- sonreí cruzando la puerta de entrada y parándome frente a la sala… el sillón… la televisión… los libros, todo seguía en el mismo lugar, nada había sido cambiado, ni siquiera el polvo… en eso tenía que agradecer a Sue y a René, quienes habían puesto todo de sí para poder preservar la casa tal cual yo la había dejado aquella mañana antes de… apreté los ojos con fuerza, negándome a llorar… ya no tenía sentido, Victoria y Laurent ya no formaban parte del plano de los "vivos", Charlie había sido vengado pero… pero aun así estaba ese dolor… ese hueco que había formado con la partida de Edward y toda su familia, pero que se había vuelto un agujero negro con la muerte de Charlie aun estaba allí… no tan presente como en un principio…

-¿Dónde dejamos esto Bella?- me llamo la voz de Sam pasando por mi lado y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Déjalo por ahí… en la sala…- sonreí apartándome un poco y también poniendo manos a las obras para comenzar con lo que planeaba ser una refacción total de la casa junto a la manada… mí manada…

Eso de ser mujer lobo, o metamorfa –como bien nos corregían Lucy y la Maga- era algo que había aparecido en mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba… gracias a eso había ganado una nueva familia y una nueva vida… una vida que podría haberme perdido de no haber sucedido las cosas como habían acontecido…

-_"Todo en la vida sucede por una razón Be… no te preocupes, cuando lo entiendas vas a ver que todo duele menos"-_ me había dicho una vez Lucy… cuando apenas me empezaba a habituar a esto de ser parte de algo… ella… o mejor dicho, todos, habíamos sufrido al descubrir nuestra verdadera naturaleza, pero eso no significaba que siempre lo veríamos así… y ahora lo descubría.

* * *

Alice POV

-Por favor Edward… no cometas una estupidez… ¿Cuántas veces has dicho que no debíamos de guiarnos por mi don? ¿Cuántas? ¿Qué te dice que esta vez no sea una de esas veces en la que mi don falla?

-Ha pasado más de un año Alice…- siseo mi hermano observándome molesto, dolido… sin esperanza, deseando que hubiese verdad en mis palabras pero todos, y al decir todos también me incluía, sabíamos que mi don no fallaba… no podía fallar. –Nadie sabe nada de ella en el pueblo, solo que desapareció después de la muerte de Charlie… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no pudiese… no hubiese…?- su voz se quebró, y si no supiese que nosotros no llorábamos hubiera creído que él lo estaba haciendo…

-Pero…

-Alice deja a tu hermano en su dolor…- pidió Carlisle, lo mire como si estuviera loco ¿acaso pensaba permitir que él se enfrentara a los Vulturis para buscar su muerte?

-Solo… solo dame una oportunidad Edward… una sola… volvamos a Fork… volvamos y comprobemos… si son verdad todas nuestras suposiciones no te detendré…

-Alice…

-¡Por favor Edward! No estamos hablando de solo tu novia… de tu alma gemela… estamos hablando de mi amiga también… ¿crees que yo tampoco quiero saber que paso con ella? Todos queremos saber… todos queremos ver con nuestros propios ojos, sea lo que sea…- después de pronunciar esas palabras lo vi… nuestra casa… el instituto… y un olor… a perro… perro mojado… instintivamente fruncí mi nariz… un par de ojos azules, unos grises y unos chocolate que todos conocíamos bien… ¿Acaso?

Regrese al presente para ver los ojos, ahora negros, de mi hermano, él también lo había visto ¿verdad? ¿Esa no era la señal que esperábamos?

-¿Ahora me crees?- no hubo respuesta, sonreí. –Carlisle que preparen todo, nos regresamos a Fork…

* * *

Lucy POV

Observe la fachada de lo que alguna vez fue la casa blanca del Sheriff Swan, ahora pintada de un brillante verde pistacho, luciendo su tercer piso, y su segundo expandido… había sido un magnífico trabajo y era una suerte que Sam y que Leah tuvieran conocimientos de arquitectura y construcciones… el hecho que el instituto de la Push tuviera una orientación técnica era mera coincidencia.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- me gire y observa a la nueva dueña de casa venir con una bandeja con vasos y té helado –que le había enseñado a preparar apropiadamente- para todos… en nada la bandeja había sido saqueada por los lobos sedientos antes que pudiera llegar a la mesa.

-¿Qué tanto miro?- repetí preguntándome a mí misma. –Lo nuevo que se avecina ¿no lo sientes?- una sonrisa se poso en mis labios. –en nada Phil, René, tu y el bebe a bordo tendrán un nuevo hogar… se avecinan muchos cambios…

* * *

Bella POV

Había muchas veces que Lucy me dejaba desconcertada…

-… ¿no lo sientes?- me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. Era ya el décimo día de reformas en la vieja casa de Charlie y se había avanzado a pasos agigantados… las ampliaciones del segundo piso ya habían sido terminadas y el tercer piso en nada estrenaría techo… agradecía que aquel verano fuera tan soleado, para la sorpresa de todos los habitantes del pueblo, y que hubiera muy pocas personas…

La mire alzando una ceja… ¿Qué debía de sentir? ¿La brisa en mi cara? Sonreí ante esto y ella compartió el gesto en confidencia.

–En nada Phil, René, tu y el bebe a bordo tendrán un nuevo hogar… se avecinan muchos cambios…

-¿No te he dicho antes que te pareces demasiado a…?

-¿Alice Cullen?- cuestiono terminando la pregunta por mí. –si… ya lo has hecho… tantas veces que perdí la cuenta… ¿tu aun….?- la mire horrorizada antes de negar. ¿Acaso pensaba que todavía podía sentir algo por ellos? ¿Por los Cullen? ¿Por Edward? ¿Después de todo lo que mi amistad con ellos y mi relación con él habían ocasionado?

-Ya es una etapa superada… les guardo cierto cariño, pero nada más… lo único que siento es cariño para ellos…

-… y odio para él…- había veces que la facilidad que tenia Lucy para leerme me asustaba… era cierto que era un libro abierto, pero ella parecía que siempre podía hacer que su mente funcionara como la de quien la acompañase en ese momento, o como a quien escuchase…

-Eres asombrosa… ¿lo sabes?- ella se sonrojo avergonzada pero asistió. La conversación siguió en temas menos transcendentales como ¿Qué nos ponemos para la fogata de esta noche? O ¿te sorprende la imprimación de Leah y Jacob?... la imprimación… aquel tema había sido el tema de la semana, o del mes mejor dicho, después que descubriéramos que la leyenda sobre esta eran ciertas… y quien mejor para demostrarlas que Jacob, quien, de la noche a la mañana había comenzado una relación con Leah, la hija de Sue Clearwater, a quien odiaba por sus constantes reproches con respecto a Sam… quien habían terminado perdiendo todo…

Aquello había sido sorpresivo para todos… los primero en caer fueron Leah y Jacob… al poco Collin y Brandy les estaban pisando los talones… Quill y Rachel, una de las hermanas de Jacob –quien al enterarse pego el grito en el cielo junto con Billy, pero no podían hacer nada, la imprimación era la imprimación-.

En la actualidad eran ya seis miembros de la manada que habían imprimado… y quedábamos solo unos cuantos… pero como venían las cosas, todos temíamos en ser los próximos…

Se escucho el ruido de un auto frenar de golpe frente a la casa. Todos nos extrañábamos, Billy y los demás ancianos de la manada sabían que estábamos aquí así que no se hubieran molestado en venir si podían llamar a cualquiera de los celulares o al teléfono de línea, y la manada estaba al completo.

-¿Be?- mire a Lucy quien tenía la nariz fruncida y sus ojos, normalmente dos mares tranquilos, se iluminaron tempestuosos.

-Lu…

-Son… son…- un timbre se escucho y todos se fijaron en mi… tenía todos las narices fruncidas, como si olieran algo realmente feo… el viento cambio y trajo hasta mi lo que los demás olía… no… no podía ser… habíamos acabado con todos… a menos que…

* * *

Alice POV

Y nuevamente Fork se habría ante nosotros… no fue muy difícil modificar algunas mentes, como la de la gran mayoría de los estudiantes del instituto o la gente que trabajaba en el hospital, recientemente Edward había encontrado una vuelta a su propio don que con el de Jasper conseguía aquella posibilidad, modificar las mentes de una persona y a través de esta mente modificar todas las que estuvieran relacionadas, haciendo una especie de telaraña… algo muy útil cuando uno quería volver a un pueblo como estábamos haciendo ahora, como si nunca lo hubiéramos pisado… así también nos evitaríamos el tener que mudarnos cada cierto tiempo…

Entre todas esas inspecciones a las mentes Edward confirmo mi visión y encontró la razón por la que la había perdido de vista… la manada… por eso nos encontrábamos ahí frente a la casa de Charlie que ahora lucia andamios y diversas estructuras que evidenciaba que se estaba refaccionando… una brisa trajo hasta nosotros el olor fresco de los bosques de Fork con algo más… en realidad algo que estaba presente en todo el lugar, un apestoso olor… insoportable… como a agua estancada, a perro mojado… eso, solo significaba una cosa, que la manada estaba ahí presente. ¿Cómo Bella podía soportar estar junto a todos esos chuchos?

Sacudí la cabeza y tome las riendas de la situación, Edward estaba petrificado frente a los escalones que conducían al porche de la casa, Emmett y Rosalie no tenían planeado salir del coche y Jasper… bueno… él no podía…

-¿Quién es?- cuestiono una voz de un hombre del otro lado de la puerta en respuesta a mi timbre.

-Alice… Alice Cullen ¿Estaría Bella en casa?- se escucharon un par de maldiciones con respecto a mí y a mi familia, pero en particular con respecto a Edward antes que la puerta se abriera un poco solo para que asomara una cabeza de cabello oscuro que enmarcaba un rostro pálido cubierto por millones de pecas, si no apestara a chucho la habría confundido con una de los nuestros, pero ese olor, esa aura y esos ojos no podían estar presentes en uno de los de mi especie.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- quiso saber la chica, tenía una contextura similar a la mía, solo que en vez de una bailarina parecía una trapecista, con fuertes extremidades, pero con elegancia y porte, algo que dudaba que compartieran el resto de sus compañeros.

-Quisiera hablar con Bella… ¿se encuentra?- la chica inclino levemente la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando algo más.

-"Déjame… yo me encargo"- le pidió Bella, su voz parecía llegar lejana, pero la chica lo capto como si se lo estuvieran diciendo al oído, si no supiera que sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados no lo hubiera creído posible.

-Aguarda…- pidió, sin decir más cerró la puerta y se la escucho correr hasta lo que supuse era el patio, en nada se escucharon varios pasos, dos pares para ser más específicos antes que la puerta se abriera y me encontrara cara a cara con…

-¿Bella?

-Alice…- saludo ella sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros…

* * *

Bella POV

Los observe tomar asientos en la sala, la manada se había repartido en apoyo por todo el lugar, Leah y Jacob junto a la televisión conversaban tranquilamente, Lucy, Kari y Maga estaban sentadas en las esquinas estratégicas dejando a Sam y a los demás atrincherados en la entrada de la sala o cerca de la ventana que se había abierto de par en par para la ocasión… ellos apestaban, y en verdad era insoportable su olor ¿Cómo no lo note antes?

-No podemos hablar a solas…- pidió Edward, quien observaba a Paul y a Sam, quienes estaban más cerca de mí con recelo.

-Todo lo que quieran hablar conmigo lo tienen que hablar con ellos Edward…- le asegure tratando de no sonar molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a insinuar que me quedaría a hablar con ellos sola? Estaría en desventaja y la manada nunca dejaba a alguno de sus miembros en una situación como esta.

-Lo que queremos…

-Todo lo que quieran hablar conmigo lo hablan frente a ellos Alice… las cosas han cambiado…- se escucho un bufido de parte de Rosalie y una risa ahogada de parte de Emmett. –ha pasado tiempo… y me están haciendo perder tiempo ahora…

-Vayan al grano…- pidió Maga acurrucada en una de las esquinas. –Están apestando todo y después es difícil sacar…- una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. –olor a muerto…

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así?- siseo Rosalie, explotando por la tensión del lugar… era una suerte que Jasper hubiese optado por quedarse fuera.

-Es mi amiga… y una de las habitantes de esta casa Rosalie… tiene todo el derecho a opinar y tiene razón… ¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece?

-Solo… solo queríamos… comprobar algo…- musito Alice. Nunca antes la había visto tan desilusionada.

-Bueno… si ya lo hicieron…- empezó Lucy antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza. -¡Hey!- se quejo mirándome con reproche.

-¿Qué es lo que querías comprobar Alice? ¿Qué siguiera viva? ¿Qué Victoria no hubiese aparecido para terminar con lo que empezó James?- los vampiros presentes se tensaron ante la mención de aquella pelirroja. –te reitero Alice… las cosas cambiaron, ya no soy la Bella que ustedes dejaron en medio del bosque…- comente dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Edward. –ahora…

-Eres parte de la manada, lo sé… por eso no podía verte…- comento señalando el tatuaje que lucía en el brazo como el de todos mis hermanos y hermanas.

-Bueno… como ya está todo comprobado…- comento Leah.

-Sera mejor que se vayan Cullen…- pidió Sam –mandare a avisar a los ancianos de su regreso, por ahora todo sigue como antes que se marcharan…

-Gracias…- comento Alice mientras ella y sus hermanos se ponían en pie. –Bella…

-Conocen la salida…- señale la puerta y ella asistió. Ya estaba todo listo, ahí quedaba cerrada mi etapa con los Cullen, con las sanguijuelas… suerte que termino bien…

* * *

_¡Se que no tengo perdón pero les suplico que me perdonen!_

_entre la facultad y el trabajo no tuve tiempo, pero ahora que tengo tiempo me pongo las pilas espero que les haya gustado y quiero avisarles que a partir del próximo capitulo ya va a estar todo contado desde tercera persona._


	5. Imaginarium

_**The Dark side of Moon**_

_**El Lado oscuro de la Luna**_

* * *

Con autorización de la autora original, aquí traigo la continuación y edición del Fanfic The Wolf Inside Of Me escrito por Vicky Ravenwooch.

Summary:

Después de Que Edward se va, y de la muerte de Charlie, Bella descubre grandes secretos sobre su vida...

¿Era Charlie el verdadero padre de Bella? Y Si no lo era...

¿Quién es entonces? En trámites de adopción con Wanda-Marie840 (ósea mi humilde persona mi gente bella).

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que querías comprobar Alice? ¿Qué siguiera viva? ¿Qué Victoria no hubiese aparecido para terminar con lo que empezó James?- los vampiros presentes se tensaron ante la mención de aquella pelirroja. –te reitero Alice… las cosas cambiaron, ya no soy la Bella que ustedes dejaron en medio del bosque…- comente dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Edward. –ahora…

-Eres parte de la manada, lo sé… por eso no podía verte…- comento señalando el tatuaje que lucía en el brazo como el de todos mis hermanos y hermanas.

-Bueno… como ya está todo comprobado…- comento Leah.

-Sera mejor que se vayan Cullen…- pidió Sam –mandare a avisar a los ancianos de su regreso, por ahora todo sigue como antes que se marcharan…

-Gracias…- comento Alice mientras ella y sus hermanos se ponían en pie. –Bella…

-Conocen la salida…- señale la puerta y ella asistió. Ya estaba todo listo, ahí quedaba cerrada mi etapa con los Cullen, con las sanguijuelas… suerte que termino bien…

* * *

Capitulo IV: Imaginarium

Las sombras que cubren el firmamento cuando el astro rey abandona su trono para seguir a sus tropas en el enfrentamiento contra la diosa y sus huestes que luego se alzan gozosas sobre el lecho donde yace moribundo quien alguna vez fue la más brillante estrella que se alzaba en el firmamento... Pero el mandato de la diosa sólo dura unas horas hasta que el astro se alza victorioso nuevamente para el inicio de su mandato.

Las olas rompían con fuerza contra las rocas, el viento mecía las copas de los arboles que se habían alzado en aquel risco y el agua turbulenta esperaba debajo nuestro a que nos reuniéramos con ella…

Estábamos por parejas, Leah y Jake por un lado, Kim, Jared, Rachel y Quill bromeaban bajo las sombras de los arboles, Sam rogaba algo de atención por parte de Lucy que charlaba amenamente con Kari y Luz… estábamos todos… todos nos habíamos reunido en aquel risco como hacíamos cada fin de semana para practicar algunos saltos bajo la vista de la diosa en aquella ocasión ya que el astro rey hacia ya algunas horas que había sido vencido.

La ropa ya seca después de practicar durante toda la tarde, la piel enrojecida por el contacto tan prolongado del Sol con ella… las risas… el olor a sal… el olor a bosque… mis ojos vagaron por todos los presentes hasta posarse en una mirada dura y esquiva… Paul… el gruñón Paul… una sonrisa se poso en mis labios mientras dejaba que el calor de la fogata se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo… la Imprimación había pasado por todos y, al parecer, lo único en común que teníamos los dos era el hecho que no había tocado, aun, nuestra puerta…

Mis ojos recorrieron aquel perfil que varias veces me había atraído, las líneas de expresión que ya se vislumbraban por su rostro…de todos los miembros de la manada, junto a Jacob y Sam, se llevaban el puesto de los titanes… los más grandes… los mas temerarios…

-Los más estúpidos…- comento Lucy sentándose junto a mí y ofreciéndome una soda, al parecer, los hombres habían decidido hacer un pequeño partido de futbol para distenderse y dejarnos a las mujeres solas.

-Sigo pensando que lees los pensamientos Gitana… cada vez te queda mejor ese apodo…- la aludida sonrió divertida.

-No, no… por ahora prefiero quedarme con la posibilidad de hacer funcionar cosas y no estar atrapada todo el tiempo en forma de lobo…- eso era algo particular que tenían las hermanitas misterias… Kari, La Maga y Lucy, alías "la gitana", eran las únicas que podían tomar forma de otros animales, por eso nos insistía en decir que no éramos simples licántropos… no estábamos condenados a perder nuestra humanidad una vez al mes… podíamos hacerlo a gusto… éramos cambiantes, pero, a diferencia del resto, las mujeres de la manada habíamos descubierto un adicional a nuestra forma lupina… en mi caso podía manejar mi mente en forma de lobo dejándola aparte de la de los demás miembros de la manada… podía ser completamente independiente… mi mente era solo de mi propiedad… por parte de Leah, ella tenía rapidez y fuerza superior, no solo en la forma de loba, sino también en su forma humana, para Kari la cualidad de sanar heridas… un apego superior a la naturaleza, a la tierra… a la Pacha Mama como decía Lucy… esta era la más peculiar… podía manejar los metales… poder magnético decía ella, como un personaje de los comic que ella siempre leía… podía generar suficiente energía como para que jamás se quedara sin batería en su móvil, o en cualquier aparato… era magnifico para cuando se cortaba la luz… lo comprobamos… La Maga… la manipuladora… tenía un poder similar al de Jasper Hale… sacudí la cabeza ante esto, no era momento de pensar en ellos, pero a decir verdad, el hecho que nosotras tuviéramos estas habilidades confirmaba la sospecha de que no solo los vampiros cuando se transforman adquieren dones… nosotros también.

-Tierra llamando a Bella, tierra llamando a Bella… ¿Me escucha Bella?- se mofo la Maga burlándose de mi estado de ensoñación.

-La escucho Houston… fuerte y claro…- le saque la lengua y todas rompimos en carcajadas… eso era lo bueno de estar con ellas, las carcajadas eran algo que siempre sobraba… algo que nunca faltaba…

-"¿Cómo Paul?"- me pregunto una voz molesta en mi cabeza. Mis ojos se posaron de nuevo en él y algo extraño paso… no… no sabría como describirlo… solo sé que estaba pasando… en aquel momento preciso, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron todo pareció volverse cada vez más lento hasta detenerse, nunca antes me había sentido así, dispuesta a dejar todo por aquel joven, por el dueño de aquellos ojos… haría cualquier cosa… nada importaba mas.

-¿Bella?- sacudí mi cabeza y me fije en las chicas que me miraban con preocupación antes de que todas nos fijáramos en los chicos que hacían algo similar con Paul. -¿Bella que paso?

-Yo… yo… no lo sé… en verdad no lo sé…- y no mentí. No sabía que había sido eso, no quería tampoco darle nombre a aquello que había cambiado con Paul, no tenía valor. –Lo siento chicas…- y con eso emprendí la huida más bizarra que hubiera imaginado. –"¿Qué demonios me había pasado? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?"

* * *

Paul POV

Otra tarde con los pequeños Lobatos y las damas de la manada en el risco… una tarde amena, cualquier cosa para poder despegar la mente ahora que la manada ya no tenía problemas, salvo el molesto incordio que significaban los Cullen para ellos… pero aparte de eso se podía decir que estábamos todos tranquilos, y que mejor forma para celebrar aquello que con una tarde de saltos por el acantilado… Bella saltando por el acantilado… saque aquello de mi cabeza como también las imágenes de la pequeña criatura con la ropa mojada y pegada a sus curvas… sacudí de nuevo la cabeza… aquellas imágenes me gustaban más de lo que quería admitir y el hecho de sentir mi pantalón apretarse era señal de eso… no podía estar pasando por eso… no tenía derecho de mirarla así… ella, ella significaba todo lo que no podría tener… todo lo que no debía tener pero los malditos ancestros le dieron un nombre a lo que me pasaba, algo por lo que casi todos ya habían pasado y me negaba a aceptar… no podía aceptar ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué dirían? No era una blanca palomita como parecía ser Isabella, no… tenía un prontuario bastante oscuro, ¿Cómo demonios podría llegar siquiera a pensar en poder merecer, mejor dicho, deber merecer tenerla a mi lado?

-"¡Malditos Ancestros! ¿Qué hice para tener que pasar por esto?"- sacudí la cabeza y regrese al presente tratando de prestar atención o captar de que iba la conversación que tenían los chicos antes de unirme al pequeño amistoso partido que Jacob y Seth decidieron organizar para dejar a las "damas" hablar.

El partido iba tranquilo, a todos nos llegaban las voces de las chicas y el tema de conversación, varias veces tuvimos que llamar a Sam para que regresara a la realidad…

-"Sam"- pensé. –"Pobre… yo me ando quejando que Bella jamás me merecerá y él tiene que batallar por algo de atención de su imprimada… la pequeña gitana… a mí se me aprietan los pantalones y él ni siquiera puede pensar todavía en eso con ella… ¿Cuánto tendrá? ¿12? ¿13?"- sacudí la cabeza, si algo tenían de cierto las leyendas simplemente uno se tenía que fijar en ellos… la Gitana y Sam eran el ejemplo perfecto de imprimación… él, un pervertido de casi 30 años loco por una niña que ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de su fiesta de los dulces 16… una NIÑA, eso era Lucy… y yo que me quejaba…

Regrese mi concentración por unos minutos al partido hasta que la voz de la gitana me aparto.

-No, no… por ahora prefiero quedarme con la posibilidad de hacer funcionar cosas y no estar atrapada todo el tiempo en forma de lobo…- sonreí divertido ante la cara de bobalicón que ponía Sam… era un caso perdido, ni Jacob era tan pegajoso… pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Yo no estaba mejor… nunca estaría mejor…

-Tierra llamando a Bella, tierra llamando a Bella… ¿Me escucha Bella?- me fije en ella de reojo, parecía ida… ¿acaso estaría pensando en los Cullen? Temblé de ira pensando que podría estar perdiendo a mi imprimada por culpa de una maldita sanguijuela hasta que una mano me calmo.

-Tranquilo amigo… cálmate…- me pidió Jared, pero no podía… respire profundo diez veces antes de agradecerle… tenía que cuidarme, aunque no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo transformarme frente a esos malditos y destrozarlos lentamente… aquella idea me hizo sonreír… no era un mal plan… no lo era ni en lo mas mínimo…

-La escucho Houston… fuerte y claro…- regrese mi atención a ella cuando respondió a la Maga antes que todas rompieran en carcajadas… su risa hizo estragos en mi cuerpo, pero no podía mostrarlo… no por ahora… sentí unos ojos fijos en mi, recorriéndome, reconociéndome y los quise buscar dándome de lleno con dos pozos de chocolate profundos… Bella… ronronee por dentro al notar que por fin era algo que mereciera de su atención. Sonreí y también la observe… su piel de porcelana apenas adornada por algunas pecas, no tantas como la Gitana o la Maga, pero con las suficientes… en su nariz, en sus pómulos… seguí recorriendo deteniéndome en esos labios sonrosados, continúe por sus curvas… mi pantalón se empequeñeció aun mas… regrese a sus ojos y note algo… lo note con cada fibra de mi ser… con cada célula… sonreí mentalmente pero algo me preocupo "¿Seria lo que estoy pensando o solo era producto de mi imaginación?"

-¿Bella? ¿Bella que paso?- le preguntaron, pero ella estaba nerviosa, preocupada… trate de volver a encontrar su mirada pero me rehuía… ¿Acaso…?

-Yo… yo… no lo sé… en verdad no lo sé…- le respondió mientras se levantaba, mordiéndose el labio. "¿A dónde pensaba ir? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué…?" –Lo siento chicas…- y con eso emprendió su huida.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- le llamaron todos pero ella no respondió, siguió corriendo antes de adentrarse en el bosque. –No puede estar sola…

-¿Qué fue eso?- quiso saber Sam, los otros también compartían su pregunta, pero no la respondí, sabía perfectamente que había pasado, por eso salí corriendo tras ella hasta un claro donde la encontré acurrucada llorando en silencio.

-¿Bella?- tantee acercándome lentamente, como si se tratase de un animal asustado, y así parecía… un pequeño cordero acorralado por su depredador, el lobo feroz… nunca hubo más verdad tras aquella frase que aquella noche.

-Vete Paul… quiero… quiero estar sola…- rogo ella sin siquiera mirarlo. –estoy bien si eso te preocupa, pero quiero estar sola… por favor…

-No… no estás bien Bella… sé lo que te pasa… yo te puedo ayudar…

-¿Tu?- por fin había levantado la mirada y allí estaban aquellos hermosos ojos empañados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramar. -¿Tu entre todos puedes ayudarme? Que me pasa ¿eh? ¿Tú sabes lo que me pasa? ¿Tiene un nombre lo que me pasa?- me acribillo y no pude más que encogerme ante su voz, ante su tono, el lobo en mi interior recibía la reprimenda en silencio, aceptándola.

-Yo…- por primera vez en todo lo que iba de mi vida, una mujer, y que mujer, me dejaba en silencio… ella… toda ella tenía un poder superior en mi, algo que me hacia caer rendido como un maldito perro… pero no… no podía hacer eso… ella tenía que escuchar… -se llama imprimación lo que te pasa… también pase por ella… todos, pasamos por ella…

* * *

Bella POV

Corrí hasta que no pude más y me derrumbe contra un árbol…

Aquello no podía estar pasando, yo no podía estar pasando por esto… ¿Paul? ¿Justo tenía que imprimar de Paul? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no había pagado con creces el haberme cruzado en el camino de Edward? Edward… ¿Acaso nunca estuve enamorada de él? ¿No que era mi destino estar con él?

Observe la cicatriz en forma de medialuna que había en mi muñeca tragando todos los sollozos que tenia… pero eso…ESO, era demasiado…

Me acurruque mas, atrayendo mis piernas a mi pecho y escondiendo mí rostro entre ellas dejando que las lágrimas hicieran su camino… estaba, en verdad, maldita… ¿Paul? Y como si lo hubiera convocado…

-¿Bella?- pregunto… era él, su voz era inconfundible, a parte mi cuerpo lo delataba, sentía cada fibra de mi ser pidiendo que me acercara a él, que me dejara poseer y poseerlo yo a él… ¡Dios! Era… era enfermizo… y preocupante "¿en serio?" pensé. "Alguien en verdad debe odiarme allá arriba".

-Vete Paul… quiero… quiero estar sola…- rogué sin siquiera mirarlo. –estoy bien si eso te preocupa, pero quiero estar sola… por favor…-

-No… no estás bien Bella… sé lo que te pasa… yo te puedo ayudar…- se quejo… "Súper Paul al rescate" pensé, y no pude evitar sonreír y reírme mentalmente "¿Él? ¿Justo él me ayudaría?" quise reírme en su cara pero solo me limite a alzar la cabeza y fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Tú?- le pregunte, poniéndole voz a lo que pensaba. -¿Tú entre todos puedes ayudarme? Que me pasa ¿eh? ¿Tú sabes lo que me pasa? ¿Tiene un nombre lo que me pasa?- le acribille a preguntas y él no pudo más que encogerse ante su voz.

-Yo…- empezó, pero no podía responderme. Sonreí mentalmente, eso le iba a enseñar que no era todo poderoso… no era más que un mujeriego empedernido que se creía un sabelotodo… un maldito chucho sin cerebro… pero mi chucho…ante esto me quise morir, literalmente, era obvio lo que me pasaba… y no lo podía seguir evitando. -se llama imprimación lo que te pasa… también pase por ella… todos, pasamos por ella…- era cierto… Sam, Jacob, Leah, la Maga, Lucy, Brandy, Collin, Seth, Jared, Quill, Embry, él y ahora yo… esperen… ¿Él? ¿Acaso? -Si Bella… yo también imprime… imprime de ti…

* * *

_A pedido del publico aquí les presento la pareja... un Paul y Bella muy bonito... ahora voy a cambiar algo en el tema de la pareja, si es que me deja... así pongo ya que es un Paul Bella y no otra cosa._

_Las cosas ya se esclarecieron, tenemos parejas definidas y un miembro de la manada que no pasa de la Friendzone, nuestro querido Sam... todos se preguntaran quienes son La Maga, Lucy y Kari... personajes originales... poco van a tener que ver en la historia, mas que un para de perspectivas... pense hacerles tener mas protagonismo junto con Bella... los Vulturi ahí de colados... pero no se... necesito su opinion... les advierto que es poco probable que me vean hasta la segunda semana de diciembre... la facultad chicas... tengo que terminar el CBC, no puedo eternizarme xD_

_Ahora me pongo pero quiero que me digan si quieren o no que nuestros queridos Vulturi aparezcan y si quieren que las hermanitas misterias y Bella tengan algo que ver... saben como buscarme, o bien por face: Lucia Ines Soalleiro... soy la unica... xD o bien mandeme msj x mael: nigthwishannette79 .ar, bellatrix_lestrange91 .ar o luciainessoalleiroarias .ar_

_Nos leemos!_


	6. La Bella y la Bestia

La lluvia caía por todo Fork, una cortina parecía cubrir todo y entorpecía la perspectiva de la gran mayoría de sus habitantes, pero no a de aquellos que escapaban a la categoría de "normales" como eran ellos…

-¿Esta todo?- pregunto observando a sus acompañantes terminar de acomodar todo en la parte de atrás de su camioneta que, por el clima, había sido cubierta por una lona negra para evitar que el contenido de las bolsas que habían colocado allí para llevarlas a la reserva se arruinara.

-Todo listo… llevamos suficiente carne… suficiente bebidas…. Tú me entiendes…- comento Paul sonriendo al entrar a la cabina para saludarla con un dulce beso… ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? ¿Quién hubiera siquiera imaginado que los dos podíamos terminar juntos? Sonreí en el beso antes de pasar mis brazos por su cuello para atraerlo más hacia mi… los dos ronroneamos dentro del beso y nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo algo inevitable.

-Mmmm… no sé si voy a soportar todo el viaje sin eso…- sonreí divertida, a lo que Paul me correspondió… no éramos la típica pareja… en nada se parecía a la relación que alguna vez tuve con Edward, o con cualquiera de los que pasaron antes de él… era cierto… habíamos cambiado… todo… no solo Fork… no solo Fork…

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que habíamos regresado… meses en los que tenía que soportar verla lejos de mi… al principio sola, pero últimamente en los brazos de Paul… apreté con fuerza, demasiada fuerza la manzana que había recogido mientras la observaba hablar cómodamente con el resto de los miembros de la manada que ahora estudiaban con ella en el instituto del pueblo…

-Edward…- me llamo Alice, posando una de sus manos sobre la mía.

-Lo sé Alice… lo sé perfectamente…- susurre antes de levantarme de la mesa con intención de irme a encerrar al auto hasta que fuera la hora de entrar de nuevo a clases…

El aire me golpeo con fuerza al exponerme… la lluvia no había mermado en ya una semana y se podía ver como el agua se acumulaba en varias partes del estacionamiento… respire con fuerza cerrando mi mente al bullicio que significaban las mentes de los humanos y de mi familia… quería un poco de silencio.

-Ponte tapón en los oídos…- comento una voz con una nota de humor cerca de mi… mis ojos se pasearon hasta fijarse en el techo de cafetería donde una cabeza colgaba antes que su propietaria se columpiara como trapecista para caer a mi lado. –Igual no sé si para ustedes funcionara… por lo menos para mí si… así evito escuchar los g…- "los gritos" pensó.

-No creo que funcione… no por lo menos con mi don…- sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque. -¿no tienes clases?- le cuestione curioso mientras la seguía hasta alcanzar un árbol que ella se apresuro a trepara para quedar de nuevo cabeza abajo.

-Si… y no… "técnicamente" hablando debería, pero mi profesora de matemáticas se sentirá tan mal después de su almuerzo…- "¿es delito ponerle un poco de laxante a tu docente en su comida?" reí ante aquello.

-No lo sé… dímelo tu… ¿es delito?- ella hizo un mohín divertida antes de sacudir la cabeza. Su cabello negro se balanceo suavemente antes de regresar a su posición y sus ojos azules se fijaron en mí.

-Duele ¿verdad?- "lo de Bella"

-Me lo merezco… después de todo yo me fui… abandone y perdí…

-Se nota que eres viejo…- la mire interrogante. –conozco mucho de eso… mi abuela siempre va por lo seguro, nunca se arriesga… es algo típico de los adultos ¿sabes? Ellos se olvidan de lo que es soñar… y así se pierden…- "se marchitan solos"

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¿Gitana?- los dos nos giramos para ver a Sam en el sendero que alcanzaba nuestra posición con el ceño fruncido y sufriendo algunos temblores… por unos minutos temí por la seguridad de la niña con la que conversaba… solo por unos minutos antes que recordara de quien se trataba. La observe abandonar su posición antes de caminar hasta su alfa para llevarlo lejos de mi persona y de algún curioso estudiante.

-"tengo los suficientes para saber que hay pocas cosas valiosas"- sonreí ante aquel pensamiento antes de regresar al estacionamiento cuando la campana sonó. Todos se movían para ir a sus clases… allí estaba Bella otra vez… también Paul… esa muchacha era en verdad inteligente… había pocas cosas valiosas, y la única que tuve ahora estaba en los brazos de otro… hubiera esperado que fuera Jacob quien me ganara… pero… ahora que lo pienso… Paul era el correcto…

-¿Edward?- mis ojos se apartaron de Bella y la manada para fijarse en Alice y mis hermanos que se dirigían hacia mi posición. –Ed…- me llamo y asentí, así era como ella me pedía que invadiera su mente.

_Un claro… los aullidos en la noche…_

_-Es bueno verte Carlisle…- Aro… Los Vulturis…_

_-Debemos mantener el orden amigo mío… debemos mantener el status quo…_

_-… no importa que lo hayan solucionado… ellos lo saben y tiene que elegir… evolucionar o perecer…_

Regrese al presente y la observe con horror.

-¿Cuánto?

-Cuatro meses… no mas… los trae una revuelta de neófitos del sur… ellos están viniendo Edward… vienen…

-Por ellos…- asentí antes de regresar mí vista los miembros de la manada, quienes se habían quedado mirándonos. -¿Carlisle?

-Ya lo sabe… está tratando de ver que podemos hacer…

-¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Alice?- cuestione.

-Hay algo… sobre Bella y sus amigas…- la incite a continuar. –Carlisle dice que es pura casualidad, que es algo imposible por eso no es necesario darle…- no espere a que me dijera, busque en su mente y ahí estaban… Bella, Lucy, y la Maga… tres cambiantes… tres lobos auténticos… los Vulturis… "Hay que advertirles Edward". Asentí.

-Diles que habrá una reunión hoy en el límite…- Alice asistió. Le pase las llave a Emmett y me dispuse a abandonar… una rateada mas, una rateada menos… no iba a cambiar…

-Edward…- no tuve que responder, ella lo vio. –Busquen todo…- asentí antes de adentrarme en el bosque para salir corriendo hacia la casa… esto tenía que tener una solución… unos ojos azules vinieron a mi mente…

* * *

_**Capitulo V: La Bella y la Bestia**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Observe a Edward hablando con sus hermanos a velocidad vampírica, a penas si distinguía algunas palabras, pero la gran mayoría sueltas, sin sentido… sacudí la cabeza y me acomode mejor en el pecho de Paul… aun no podía creer… estaba con Paul… había imprimado de Paul… sonreí divertida… las vueltas de la vida, parecía que había sido ayer que había ido hasta él para pegarle y exigirle saber que había hecho con Jacob…

-¿En que piensas princesa?- cuestiono él contra mi cuello.

-En las vueltas de la vida…- comente sincera. –En la vez que los vi a Jared, a Sam y a ti, y te golpee por no decirme que es lo que le había hecho a Jacob…- lo sentí reírse contra mi cuello. –si… ríete…- le espete fingiendo enojo. –como dolió ese golpe…

-Pegas fuerte…- comento divertido él saliendo de su escondrijo y besando mis labios. –Mmmm…. Parecías tan indefensas… una Caperucita contra el Lobo feroz…

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean?- cuestiono Kari dejando de lado su plato de comida para mirarnos, Seth también acompaño ese gesto pero sus brazos pronto encontraron camino hasta la cintura de la castaña que se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca… algunas cosas no cambiaban, y eso era un ejemplo… Hikari sonrojada…

-¿Te sientes bien?- me burle, sentí a Paul reírse contra mi pelo y a varios de la mesa acompañarlos… -no, en serio… está muy roja… ¿no lo ven?- Embry, Quill, Collin, Jacob y el resto prorrumpieron en carcajadas, hasta la Maga, que era normalmente alguien serio sonrió junto a Leah.

-¡BE!- se quejo sonrojándose aun más antes de tirarme su servilleta. Alce las manos en señal de paz.

-Bueno, bueno… no me rio mas… no nos reímos mas…- aquello causo mas carcajadas pero esta vez ella se sumo.

-No se vale…- se quejo divertida.

-Es cierto Bella… tu también te sonrojabas así antes… por cualquier cosa…

-Pero ya no…- sonreí antes de sacarle la lengua a Jacob. –pero bue… ahora ya, a un tema serio… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la Gitana y Sam?- todos nos miramos entre si sopesando.

-Creo que es mejor dejar que las cosas se den…- comento Leah, tomando la palabra. –digo… conozco a Sam y sé, que no lo está pasando bien con esto… a él le preocupa demasiado la diferencia de edad…

-Mi padre hablo con él pero no quiere entrar en razón…- confirmo Jake. –esta emperrado en el tema de la diferencia…

-No lo condenen por eso…- se quejo Paul detrás de mí, me voltee para mirarlo curiosa, él se estiro y me sonrió. –es de 15 años la diferencia… lo pueden llevar a la cárcel por intentar siquiera darle un beso…- todos asentimos, era cierto, la diferencia era bastante… agradecí mentalmente que él fuera recién el tercer miembro más grande de la manada y que solo nos lleváramos dos años… a la gran mayoría le pasaba lo mismo… Collin y Brandy tenían la misma edad, Jacob y Leah estaban en la misma que nosotros, ella le llevaba dos años a él, Kari y Seth se llevaban meses, siendo él más grande que ella... Rachel –la hermana de Jacob- le llevaba 3 años a Quill, y Jared y Kim tenían la misma edad… -ninguno de nosotros puede saber lo que significaba la diferencia, pero podrían estar juntos sin irse mostrando… digo… Lucy quiere… le ha dicho de mil maneras que no le importa la diferencia pero Sam parecía no entrar en razón.

-¿Entonces?- quiso saber la Maga. –Si él no da el brazo a torcer…- Jared se movió incomodo y me fije en él.

-¿Tienes algo para decir?- le invite a continuar, todos nos fijamos en él.

-Hace algunos días Sam menciono… menciono algo que tal vez funcione… - comento él algo cohibido por tanta atención. –Ha dicho que le molesta enormemente la amistad que hay entre los Cullen y ella… en especial entre Edward…

-Lucy me conto de algo también…- acoto Kari. –sobre una escena de celos que le hizo por pedirle ayuda a Edward para llevar las compras a su casa… y creo saber porque fue… no fue por pedir ayuda a otros… hace unos días, cuando fuimos para la fiesta estuve hablando con la nana de ella, me menciono de un "novio" de Lucy… Sam estaba cerca, y cuando lo describió…- sonreí divertida. -¿Qué estas pensando?

-Nada que sea bueno…- le asegure antes de pararme y darle un beso en los labios a Paul para irme con Alice que ya me esperaba en la puerta junto con Rosalie…

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

Las cosas poco a poco iba a su cauce nuevamente… ahora que nos habíamos vuelto a restablecer en Fork las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse… no todas… pero algunas… como mi amistad con Bella… sonreí al recordar cómo nos habíamos reconciliado…

_**Flash Back**_

_Era ya el tercer venado que me devoraba… pobrecito, igual siempre verificaba que no quedara una familia rota… sabía que no tiene importancia, que los animales no tienen el suficiente raciocinio para llorar una muerte y que estaba en nuestra naturaleza cazarlos, pero era algo inconsciente… algo propio._

_-¿Ya terminaste?- quiso saber Jasper acercándose a mí. Sonreí antes de besarlo lentamente._

_-Aun no… aparte…- él asistió… con cuanta facilidad nos podíamos comunicar entre ambos… mi Jasper…_

_-Te dejo entonces…- una garganta se aclaro y nosotros nos giramos para ver a Bella llegar a nuestro lugar._

_-No quise…- empezó algo avergonzada pero la detuve con una sonrisa._

_-Te esperaba Bella…_

_**Flash Back End**_

Después de ese encuentro nos pasamos varias horas hablando, le explique las razones tras nuestra partida y que en verdad me había dolido dejarla, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella también me explico y me dijo, que, en cierto modo, nos lo agradecía, porque, de no haberse dado las cosas así ella jamás hubiera descubierto su verdadero origen… lamentaba enormemente la perdida de Charlie, pero yo la consolé diciendo que hubiera muerto, tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho… hablamos largo y tendido y nos pusimos al corriente de todo… me conto sus vivencias con la manada, la sorpresa que llevo al saberse parte de ella… el descubrir lo que había hecho su madre borracha… sonreí aun mas al recordarlo…

-"Es bueno tenerla de vuelta…"- pensé antes que unas imágenes me asaltara…

Bella… un pedido… una proposición… Observe a Edward quien también había visto mi vision y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-"No le puedo decir que no… aparte ¿Qué puede pasa?"- él se encogió de hombros y me apresure a caminar hasta la entrada del comedor, junto a mi Rosalie, quien, curiosa, quería saber que era lo que planeaba…

-…en pocas palabras quieres que Edward fija cortejar a Lucy para despertar los celos de Samuel y que se decida…- Bella asistió, mire a Rosalie que se reía por dentro.

-Solo… solo si es posible y a Edward no le molesta… se que las cosas terminaron en buenos términos pero tampoco quiero…

-Lo sabe…- le asegure. –y… aunque no lo diga, le agrada Lucy… y le gustaría devolverle algo a Sam después de todo…

-Entonces…

-A partir de mañana empieza el plan…-

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

-¿Alguna pregunta?- nadie dijo nada, todos sabíamos que teníamos que hacer. –Bien… Edward, aquí tienes la dirección de su casa, aunque creo que ya la tienes, y sus horarios de clases… Alice…

-El sábado saldremos todas a Port Angels…- con las chicas de la manada asentimos. –mientras Edward le compra un presente y la lleva al cine…

-No compres nada que provenga de animales… o que haya sido probado en ellos…- advirtió Kari, ante esto Edward y los demás miembros del clan Cullen alzaron sus cejas. –es vegana…

-¿Un lobo? ¿Vegano?- cuestiono incrédula Rosalie.

-Es como ¿Un vampiro que se alimenta de animales?- todos rieron antes aquella ocurrencia pero nadie dijo mas.

-Esto… Bella…- empezó Edward.

-No cambiara nada Edward… todo ya está hecho…- le explique. Sabía que le dolía pero era mejor que ya terminara de hacerse la idea que ya no me tenia para él… demasiada agua había pasado por aquel puente…

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…- lo oí murmurar, pero no fui la única, Paul gruño en respuesta ante esto…

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

-"No cambiara nada Edward…"- apreté con fuerza los puños antes que estos chocaran contra la pared del acantilado que se alzaba tras de mí. -¿Por qué?- gruñí. -¿Por qué?- solloce dejándome caer contra el césped. Había sido un estúpido, un idiota y ahora todo estaba perdido… sentí una caricia sobre mi rostro haciendo que me apartara de mi compasión para encontrarme con un par de ojos azules que me observaban. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?- logre preguntar mientras me incorporaba. -¿Por qué no te sentí?- ella solo sonrió divertida.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos…

-Creí que eras gitana y la magia se la dejabas a tu amiga…

-La magia esta en cada faceta de la vida pequeño saltamontes…

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

-La magia esta en cada faceta de la vida pequeño saltamontes…- me burle logrando que él sacara una pequeña sonrisa… no importaba el tamaño, era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. -¿has sonreído ya?- él alzo una ceja curioso, sus ojos topacio brillaban bajo la luz del sol, no como los posos de chocolate de mi querido Sam pero…

-¿Sonreír? Desde que cometí aquella estupidez que no lo hago… ¿tu? ¿Ya ha sonreído?- me removí inquieta.

-"El pez por la boca muere…"- pensé, pero su pregunta me dejo algo descolocada. –"¿Había sonreído ya? ¿Tenía derecho ha sonreír yo?"- tras esos pensamientos algunos recuerdos desfilaron por mi mente, pero pronto los deseche, no podía permitirme flaquera frente a un lector de mentes. –todo el tiempo…- respondí al final. –todo el tiempo…

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Su voz me trajo de regreso al mundo consiente, aun tenia aquellos retazos de recuerdos que habían desfilado por su cabeza y me extrañe ante esto… -"¿Qué eran esos recuerdos?"- la observe, era pequeña, una trapecista, no solo en edad sino también el altura, pero con un carácter bastante fuerte… de corazón noble, y ciertamente muy enamorada de Samuel… la imprimación al parecer ya había golpeado una puerta, pero no se hizo escuchar lo suficiente.

Nos quedamos en silencio observando el atardecer hasta que las primeras estrellas invadieron el cielo… su presencia era agradable y temía que aquellos sentimientos de cariño y de fraternidad que comenzaba a tener con respecto a ella pronto cambiara.

-Me tengo que marchar… fue un gusto tinkerbell…- alce una ceja ante aquello y ella me miro divertida. –discúlpame, pero los vampiros que conozco no brilla…

-La ficción poco tiene que ver con la realidad…

-A veces me gustaría que no…- sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar sendero arriba.

-Espera… es tarde y no creo que sea bueno que camines sola…- ahora fue su turno de alzar una de sus cejas pero se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras no causes problemas…- la oí murmurar mas para sí que para mí…

Caminamos un buen trecho colina abajo en silencio hasta que alcanzamos los lindes del bosque donde se encontraba su bicicleta estacionada y oculto entre algunos matorrales mi volvo.

-Sigo sin entender como usan esas cosas cuando pueden moverse solos sin ningún problema… no se van a morir por usar una bicicleta o ir caminando…- se quejo ella, a nadie en particular, mientras alcanzaba su medio de transporte y se montaba en el. –Bueno… nos vemos tinkerbell…

-Nos vemos…- la observe irse pedaleando hasta que se perdió de vista antes de girarme con intención de subir a mi volvo. –Te tardaste mucho Sam…- me queje al encarar al alfa que me observaba iracundo y temblando de ira. –ya me estaba preguntando porque no aparecías…

-Aléjate de ella…- gruño molesto manteniendo cierta distancia entre ambos.

-¿Y por que? Ella no está con nadie, es alguien interesante y me agrada… creo que hasta podría lograr amarla alguna vez… es más, creo poder hacer que ella me ame en menos tiempo…- en nada sentí sus manos rodear mi cuello con intención de ahorcarme, o tal vez decapitarme, antes de lanzarme con algunos troncos.

-Te lo reitero Cullen, aléjate de la gitana…

-¿Y por que? ¿Acaso eres su padre? ¿Quién demonios te crees como para decirme que me mantenga alejado? Nada, eso eres, y mientras tú no tomes iniciativa yo te seguiré sacando ventaja…- él gruño, desquiciado antes de salir corriendo. -¡Cobarde!- gruñí sabiendo que me escuchaba a la perfección. -¡Ella no te merece!- y con eso yo también partí, me subí al volvo para regresar a la casa… estaba agotado física y psicológicamente, aunque aquello fuera imposible para alguien como yo…

Cuando alcance la casa cada uno ya estaba en su lugar, Jasper y Emmett se retaban en los videos juegos, Rosalie y Alice veían revistas de moda, Esme sonreía hablando por teléfono, lo más seguro es que estuviera charlando o con Carlisle o con las Denalli… todo parecía tranquilo y apacible… todo tan opuesto a lo que había pasado hacia algunos momentos…

-"¿Qué es ese olor?"- pensó Rosalie notando mi presencia y mirándome curiosa. –"¿Qué has hecho Edward?"- todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para fijarse en mi al notar mi llegada.

-¿Edward?

-Tranquilos, solo aclare algunos puntos con Sam hace unos momentos…

-"¿Aclarar?"- me cuestiono Alice con una ceja alzada. –"Edward no te estarás tomando muy a pecho lo de Lucy ¿no? Ella… ella no es Bella… y podríamos ganarnos muchos problemas"

-Se los riesgos Alice, y quédate tranquila, todos quédense tranquilos, que no me estoy confundiendo a nadie con nadie… solo me irrite por la estupidez de él…

* * *

_**Sam POV**_

Dolía… dolía como si me estuvieran atravesando con un hierro al rojo vivo el corazón… dolía como si estuviera ardiendo desde adentro hacia afuera… no podía estar lejos de ella, la imprimación me impedía estar muy lejos de ella… por eso había desatendido mis tareas en la constructora de la reserva, por eso había desatendido mi puesto de alfa… todo… todo por ella… pero, lo que más me preocupa era esa extraña amistad entre la maldita sanguijuela bebe y mi gitana…

La observe salir de la casa para quedarse un rato en el porche.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí?- me pregunto desde su lugar escrutándome con sus ojos azules.

-¿Cómo…?- empecé a medida que me acercaba a ella antes de tomar asiento a su lado… mi lobo interior ronroneo ante la cercanía de su loba.

-Secreto…- sonrió ella divertida mientras se acercaba más a mí inconscientemente antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. La abrace por la cintura y la atraje mas para mí. –estas muy extraño últimamente Uley… ¿algo que le quieras comentar a la gitana?- cuestiono ella observando el cielo encapotado de aquella noche.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…- comente sin querer entrar en detalles.

-Es por tu imprimación ¿no? No me parece mala chica Emily… aparte uno no escoge a su imprimación y si los ancestros creyeron que ella era aceptable…- me gire para observarla incrédulo.

-Detente…- le pedí tomándola por los hombros para que me mirase. Sus ojos azules estaban más brillantes que en otras ocasiones bajo aquella escasa luz. -¿Quién te dijo que mi imprimación era Emily?- ella se removió incomoda, se veía tan pequeña y tan frágil a mi lado que temía romperla, temía dañarla… no… los ancestros no podían haberme escogido a alguien más incorrecto… yo no podía arruinarle la vida a ella.

-Bueno… nadie… pero últimamente tú has estado mucho con ella y casi ni me visitas…-

-"Acaso… acaso… ¿eso eran celos?"- me pregunte, por primera vez esperanzado de que todo no estuviera perdido. –Y tu ¿Qué? No me digas que imprimaste de Cullen…- los ojos de ella se abrieron al máximo antes de comenzar a golpearme con sus pequeños puñitos.

-Como… crees… que… yo… puedo… estar… imprimada… de… esa… cosa…- se quejaba entre golpe y golpe antes que apresara sus manos entre las mías.

-Ya… me alegro… no quería tener que estar soportando su olor en mi loba…- comente sin darme cuenta de lo que se me había escapado. –yo… esto… Lucy…

-¿Qué? ¿Tu loba?

-… aun no sé cómo funciona lo de la imprimación… tampoco estoy tan seguro de cómo debemos seguir pero yo…

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

-"Imprimación… Sam… yo…"- lo observe mientras trataba de formar una frase concreta antes de callarlo con un beso. –"Haber si esto te hace entrar en razón Sam Uley"- pensé antes de separarme y observarlo. –Yo… Sam… esto…- empecé al ver que no reaccionaba pero fue su momento para callarme con un beso, el mejor que pude haber deseado… un beso que sellaba lo que ambos no nos animábamos a decir, que estábamos imprimados del otro.

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora, lo sé, no tengo perdón de dios pero bue… recién hace dos semanas que termine el cuatrimestre… tengo que re cursar economía así que aun no empiezo la carrera pero bue… que se le va a hacer.

Bien, las parejas ya están formadas, Bella/Paul, Lucy/Sam, Rachel/Quill, Jacob/Leah, Kari/Seth, Embry/Luz, Collin/Brandy y Kim/Jared. Los Vulturis pronto entraran en escena… ¿a que se habrá referido la vision de Alice? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Sera cierto lo que dice Edward con respecto a sus sentimientos por cierta Loba? ¿Habrá podido olvidar a Bella?


	7. Verdades

_**Lucy POV**_

-"Imprimación… Sam… yo…"- lo observe mientras trataba de formar una frase concreta antes de callarlo con un beso. –"Haber si esto te hace entrar en razón Sam Uley"- pensé antes de separarme y observarlo. –Yo… Sam… esto…- empecé al ver que no reaccionaba pero fue su momento para callarme con un beso, el mejor que pude haber deseado… un beso que sellaba lo que ambos no nos animábamos a decir, que estábamos imprimados del otro.

* * *

_**Capítulo VI: Verdades**_

Bella POV

Me removí inquieta en mi lecho mientras sentía un brazo ajeno a mi cuerpo aprisionarme a una fuente de calor extrañamente reconfortante…

_-"Paul…"- _pensé con ternura mientras acariciaba la mano de mi acompañante, de mi amado. –_"Cuanto tuvimos que pasar ¿no?"- _sonreí y me gire aun entre sus brazos para acariciar su rostro… él parecía aun dormido, pero su lobo interior reaccionaba con cada simple roce de mi mano, buscando mas de aquel tan ansiado contacto… así actuaba la imprimación… nos hacia dependientes eternos de nuestro compañero, fuera o no miembro de la manada, y nos obligaba a ser lo que tuviéramos que ser con tal de mantener a nuestra otra mitad satisfecha… en el caso de Sam, él tuvo que dejarse llevar un poco por la personalidad infantil de Lucy, y esta a su vez tuvo que crecer –aun mas- para poder estar en iguales de condiciones con su compañero… Jacob, Seth, Quill, Embry… en fin, todos tuvimos que adaptarnos para hacer felices a nuestras almas gemelas… no que nos quejáramos… una sonrisa por parte de nuestro compañero o de nuestra compañera era suficiente para hacernos alcanzar el estado nirvana… en algunos casos ese estado era permanente… como en el nuestro… con Paul no necesitaba palabras cursis, ni gestos románticos… con simples caricias nos entendíamos… aparte de que teníamos una vida hogareña muy activa… a la única que no le terminaba de cerrar esto era a René, pero ella sabía que ya no tenía ni vos ni voto en mi vida… no después de haberme mentido a mí y a Charlie por tanto tiempo…

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios… Charlie… y pensar que por su muerte ahora me encontraba allí, junto a Paul… pero… ¿en verdad había sido causa de Charlie que estuviéramos juntos?

A mi mente llegaron millones de recuerdos de lo pasado en los últimos dos años… mi llegada a Fork, Jacob… los Cullen… Edward… el partido, la aparición de James… el estudio de ballet… inconscientemente acaricie la vieja marca que ahora había sobre mi muñeca en forma de medialuna, que rivalizaba con el resto de mi piel por la temperatura…

-¡Hey Baby!- aparte mi vista de la nada y fije mi atención en Paul que abría los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. -¿ya despierta?

-Si… lo siento si te desperté…- él solo negó levemente con la cabeza antes de ponerme bajo su cuerpo haciendo que nuestra piel comenzara a tocarse y a adquirir temperatura. –Paul…

-Nunca está de más uno por la mañana…

* * *

Alice POV

Habían pasado ya dos años… dos largos años en los que la luz había entrado a nuestra casa en forma de una simple humana… dos años en los que había, por fin, tenido una amiga de verdad… si… tenido, porque desde que Edward había escogido que debíamos marcharnos todo cambio… ya Bella no nos veía como antes, ahora, ese repelús típico de nuestras razas quedaba a flor de piel y no podíamos estar juntas… ya no… a demás de que el maldito chucho que tenia por novio… en fin…

Si… había pasado tanto tiempo…

A mi mente llegaron los retazos de aquella visión… suspire con cansancio… ¿es que acaso jamás tendremos paz?

Ya se comenzaba a ver la creación de aquel ejercito… extrañas desapariciones a lo largo del país, llegando desde el sur y atrincherándose hasta llegar a nuestras puertas… Seattle seria el lugar donde todo pasaría y que el tiempo se estuviera acercando no me agradaba…

-Debemos de advertirles…- susurre, sabiendo que todos los miembros del clan escucharían aun estando dispersos como estábamos por la casa. –tienen el derecho de saber lo que se avecina…

-No va a ser fácil…- Edward, sonreí… a pesar de haber sido el que mas había perdido en estos últimos años había logrado tener una amistad con Bella, como la que tenia conmigo y con el resto de la familia, no era lo que alguna vez fue, pero ayudaba la extraña sintonía que tenia él con la menor de la manada, la pequeña gitana…

_Un prado… un hombre vestido de negro… Aro… un pequeño lobo, una loba, de pelaje blanco y brillantes ojos._

_-No sabes cuánto tiempo te he esperado mi amada…- la loba trataba de escabullirse pero el vampiro se movía como si supiera sus movimientos. -¿Por qué huyes amada mía? ¿Por qué quieres poner tierra entre nosotros?- la loba alcanzo unos arbustos y tomo su verdadera forma, la de una joven pequeña y de mirada decidida._

_-Creo… creo… creo que me confunde…- gruño molesta solo incrementando aun más la sonrisa en el rostro de Aro. _

_-¿No me recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que vivimos amada?- cuestiono tratando de acercarse pero un gruñido bajo escapo de los labios de la joven. -¿Por qué haces eso pequeña? No te hare daño… te amo demasiado…_

Abrí los ojos que no me había dado cuenta que tenia cerrados encontrándome con varios pares dorados fijos en los míos.

-Ellos… ellos viene… vienen por ellas…

* * *

Bella POV

Observe con cansancio el prado que se abría ante nosotros… la manada al completo había sido convocada por los Cullen y ahí estábamos, esperando por ellos para lo que fuera que quisieran hablar con nosotros, a pesar de que algunos ya nos imaginábamos que podría ser.

Extrañas desapariciones… ataques de animales furiosos y hambrientos… asesinatos a sangre fría y otras tantas cosas comenzaban a minar los periódicos de todo el país hasta llegar a la gaceta de Fork.

-¿Crees que sean más de ellos?- cuestiono Seth, quien, a diferencia de la gran mayoría, había incrementado –descomunalmente- su tamaño, rivalizando casi con Jake y Sam que eran los más grandes de la manada.

-No lo sé… puede que sí, puede que no… quien sabe…

-Nosotros…- comento Carlisle, el primero en aparecer, del otro lado del claro, acompañado por Esme. Detrás de ellos apareció Rosalie junto con Emmett, Alice salto de un árbol seguida de cerca por Jasper y el ultimo en aparecer fue Edward. –Nosotros sabemos quienes están detrás de esto…

* * *

Paul POV

-… entonces, lo que quieren decir es que esos… esas sanguijuelas…- gruño Seth temblando de ira. –quieren… quieren a nuestras…a nuestras mujeres…- un estallido de tela y cuero dejo en su lugar a un lobo color arena gruñendo bajo y listo para atacar que pronto fue aplacado por su imprimada.

-No… lo… lo que queremos decir es que tres cambiantes… tres cambiantes completas fueron, en su momento, señoras de los tres hermanos… y esas tres cambiantes…

-Bella entonces no puede serlo…- sentencie algo aliviado. –ella es mestiza… y tampoco la maga, la única… la única…

-La única cambiante completa soy yo…- termino por mí la gitana sin apartarse del lado de Sam

-No… no eres la única…- susurro Carlisle.

-Pero si ella es la única que tiene padre y madre cambiante…- espete.

-No es a eso que nos referimos nosotros con cambiantes completas… no es un tema de genética…- me explico el doctor colmillos. –sino que es un tema de poder… los cambiantes por excelencia pueden tomar una varias formas… normalmente adoptan una sola por comodidad, o porque otra no pueden adoptar… en la reserva hasta hace poco, en lo único que se podían transformar sus habitantes era en lobos… salvo tres familias…

Un gruñido se escucho en la quietud de la noche… Sam lloraba la suerte de su imprimada… otros dos le acompañaron… el de Embry y el mío… sentí una presencia a mis espaldas y me encontré de lleno con los ojos marrones de un pequeño zorro de pelaje castaño rojizo.

-_¿Bella?- _pregunte.

-_Nadie nos separara Paul… ni ahora ni nunca…-_ la observe tomar su forma humana frente a mí y la imite, posándome salvajemente sobre ella, queriendo dejar de cualquier forma una marcha en ella, una que demostrara que ella me pertenecía, que era mi loba, y de nadie más… así nos encontró el nuevo día, desnudos y sudados sobre el pasto.

-No dejare que nadie nos separe…- le asegure besando su cabeza. –no lo permitiré… aunque sea lo último que haga…

* * *

Tercera POV

Aquella escena se repitió en cada uno de los miembros de la manada… que la oscuridad amenazase con posicionarse sobre algunos de los miembros hizo que aun mas quisieran reafirmar ese sentimiento… Sam y Lucy se perdieron en la playa de la reserva… la gran mayoría opto por la seguridad de la espesura del bosque y así los encontró el Astro rey a la mañana siguiente… con sus cuerpos sucios, sudados y desnudos, pero con un sentimiento de dolor y miedo acechando…

Por la parte de los Cullen el haber confirmado que aquella suerte también afectaba a Bella era difícil, muy difícil y doloroso… hasta para Rosalie, quien, a pesar de siempre haberse portado como alguien desagradable para la morena, ahora demostraba su simpatía por lo que se avecinaba…

Y así, en aquella incertidumbre el tiempo siguió su curso… y, cuando menos lo esperaban… el final se les acercaba…

* * *

Hola hola mis Renatas y Renatos, por si las moscas haber si hay alguno y se queja que no lo saludo xD un nuevo capitulo, siento la tardanza pero es que no tenia inspiración y no sabia que escribir... como verán empece otro proyecto, un crossworld con Vampire Diares y quiero informarles que prontamente verán también una nueva historia que meterá a los personajes de dos grandes maestros como son Lewis y Tolkien en la misma bolsa... ya casi la tengo, tengo que cambiar algunas partes pero no teman que pronto habrá mas.

Con respecto a The Dark Side of the Moon, el final se acerca... no se que planes tenia la señora en su momento sobre el largo pero no prometo que sea muy que muy larga como mis otros trabajos... no porque no quiera, sino porque me consumí mucho la historia en los primeros capítulos creo... igual ustedes saben como soy así capaz digo esto ahora y la historia se hace mas larga... los capítulos eso si, van a ser mas cortos... eso se debe a que, para alargarla un poco, pondré poco en cada uno, va ha haber mas Paul Bella... va a haber algo de Bella Edward y la joyita, Bella Caius... y si mi gente bella, los he metido como veran jejejeje estoy segura que esto va a traer otras cosas aparejadas así que estén atentos.

Sin mas me despido y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

PD: Si les gustan mis historias haganmelo saber, pero no con un favorito o un alert, escribanme y diganme que les parece la historia, si quieren que pase algo, sugerencias, tomatasos, flechas y hasta demandas les acepto... solo háganme saber que opinan de mi trabajo

XOXO


End file.
